


Drunk (on) feelings

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ? maybe, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cliche, Hopeful Ending, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Romance, One Shot, Party, Platonic Relationships, Sad, Short, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, kinda maybe not, their age isnt that relevant tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Donghyuck knew a lot of people he would share laughs and happy moments with, but no one to share his mind and his problems.or, Donghyuck gets drunk and says things he’d never say when sober.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	Drunk (on) feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this may be the first thing i post on here. im actually kinda nervous but anyways, um this is really just a quick little something. hope you can enjoy it or connect with it in a way. and uh dont be shy to comment anything !! thats all from me ig, stay safe yall. (also, i dont recommend doing this if you Do relate to hyuck’s character)

Donghyuck was a pretty lonely person. You’d be surprised since he was always surrounded by many people. He’d laugh and get along with anyone, but that’s all it ever was: getting along. They were all just acquaintances, but he didn’t have any actual _friends_. Some of these acquaintances would go and call each other friends though, simply because he hang out with them more than the others. However they didn’t know that much about him. Sure, they probably knew his favorite color and food along with the “fun” personality he’d show those around him, but that’s all the world ever saw. Nobody cared about actually getting to know him as long as they could share fun times. 

Most people have someone to rely on, to vent to, someone you tell everything (or a few someones) but Donghyuck didn’t. It’s not that he couldn’t have one, he just feared having someone. Sounds irrational, in a way. How could you  _ fear _ being close to someone? Everyone wants close relationships. It’s a basic human need: “social interaction”. And you’re right, everybody wants them, but getting them is scarier than most think.

All that said, let’s focus on the present. Donghyuck is at some house party. Lately, he’s been feeling terrible, like there’s nothing to look forward to and nothing to feel good about. He hopes dumb parties and cigarettes can at least distract him from his sad thoughts. Drinking is always tempting. Seeing the problem free expression it leaves on the faces of people who walked in pulling their hair out makes him want to try it. However, he’s also seen how people just talk and talk and Talk about their emotions when drunk. Donghyuck talks too little about his and he doesn’t plan on changing that. 

Today has been worst than most days though. He had a terrible nightmare last night that kept him on edge all day, and to top it all off he had to work extra hours at the cafe which meant he had to wear a fake smile for costumers longer than usual. He needs to loosen up a bit, and he feels like cigarettes don’t work the same way anymore. One glass can’t hurt, right?

Wrong. Well, kinda. Donghyuck always avoided alcohol after he got drunk back in sophomore year and woke up with broken bones and debt for breaking a fence. It was one of hisfirst times drinking as well, so he has little to noexperience and is known to be a bit of a lightweight. So a glass wasn’t exactly the worst idea ever. He was a little tipsy, sure, but that was it. The problem came when a few (Very kind) people kept refilling his cup and he would just see it as “fate” and “a sign from above he shouldn’t refuse”.

By 2:47 am, Lee Donghyuck was the step before being entirely wasted. The small voice in his head looking out for him convinced him to drag his body to a room so he would just stay there until he sobered up a bit. He stumbled into the first unlocked room he found and flopped on the floor. He was close to passing out when a voice called out to him. 

“Hey uh.. uhm. Are you okay?” 

Donghyuck looks up to the voice to find a pretty face he believes he’s seen somewhere but can’t exactly say where. He responds the question with a groan and drops his face again. The stranger laughs and helps Donghyuck move to a couch in the room. 

“I’m Mark, from chem. You probably don’t remember me, especially in _this state_ ,” the stranger said, murmuring the last part. He continued to ramble on about stuff bothering him and on his mind. Donghyuck wanted to pay attention, he did, but he was still processing the sentence “Mark from chem”. 

Next thing Donghyuck knows is he’s curled up next to the stranger on the couch and _he’s_ the one rambling about what’s bothering him and what’s on his mind. It was too late to stop by the time Donghyuck caught onto what was going on. He didn’t even realize he was crying until Mark wrapped his arms around him.

This was absolutely _terrible_. Nothing could be worse. This was it. Donghyuck was going to leave this place and move to some other city and change his name. Maybe hit Mark’s head before that in hopes he forgets tonight.

Not only was this the worst situation ever, but Donghyuck was overwhelmed and most of all scared. One of the main reasons he never opened up to anyone was because of the fear of doing so with the wrong person. He’s no fortune teller or whatever, but he really doubts that some stranger he bumped into at a party is the right one. Ok, he’s “Mark from chem”, but does that really make much of a difference? 

Somehow, Mark understood what was going through Donghyuck’s mind from the half sentences he muttered, even though these were interrupted with long cries and sniffles along with a few “ah shit”s. 

“It’s ok, I won’t tell anyone. It can stay here if you want to, okay?” Mark said as he stroked his hand on the other’s back in an attempt of comforting him. Donghyuck is a more “actions over words” person, so that would usually mean nothing to him. But this time, he believed them a little. Maybe it was the alcohol in his body or him wanting to believe them, but most of all he was certain that he was just tired of being alone. And yeah maybe Mark is the wrong one, maybe Mark will betray him and tell everyone the amount of shit he’s done and does, but he would leave those thoughts for later. Right now, he just feels overwhelmed since all the thoughts he constantly ignores just made their way into, not only his mind, but out to the world as well.

He cried and cried, and Mark just sat there, arms around him. Donghyuck would always just wrap himself in blankets when crying in his room, but he would admit that having someone actually there with you was as comforting as it was terrifying. 

This was all new to him. It scared him a lot, but what if he let it happen? He’s already doing so. He didn’t run out of the room when he first realized he spoke too much, and although it could be connected to the fact he’s not really thinking straight at the moment, something in him is telling him that staying is at least a better idea than a glass of some cheap alcohol. Maybe, it’s the part of him that’s just tired of running away. 

Letting himself just cry and be sad with someone else there for him is new, sure, but maybe not as terrible as he expected. Despite the fear sitting at the bottom of his stomach, Donghyuck felt a weight fall of his shoulders when he let it all out. Opening up was a scary thing, and this was not how he planned it at all, but if he continued this carefully, this could work out. If he so wished, he could even see it as “fate” or “a sign from above he shouldn’t refuse”.Maybe none of this made sense, but that’s okay. He’ll take it slow from here on out and figure it out bit by bit, now with someone he can talk to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe i’ll delete this someday. For now though, here it is. Anyway uhhhhh stay safe. this isnt my best work but i hope someone liked it.


End file.
